


a home together

by playitagain



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Pope is going to graduate school in Boston. JJ and Pope take a few days during the summer to go apartment hunting and end up in New Hampshire to explore.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	a home together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thistreasurehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/gifts).



> This got away from me. Smut ahead. I haven't written smut in ages so I'm sorry if it's terrible.

Pope smiles when he sees JJ sleeping soundly on the pull out. The other is snoring softly, arms hugging the pillow in replacement of Pope, who had snuck out of bed only a few minutes ago to start getting ready. He shifts a bit in his sleep, frowns when he pulls the pillow closer like he knows it isn’t Pope sleeping next to him. 

JJ’s blond hair is falling over his eyes and Pope reaches forward as he sits on the edge of the bed, lets his fingers brush through the stands and touch them behind his ear as best he can. The hair is long but not that long and it falls back instantly only for Pope to brush it again. He lets his hand linger this time, leaning forward to press a kiss to JJ’s forehead. “J, it’s time to wake up,” Pope whispers. The other grumbles a bit, shifting so he can tuck his head into the pillow, block out the light starting to stream in through the window. “Baby, we have to get on the road.”

“Few more minutes,” JJ mumbles, voice muffled into the pillow. He doesn’t hesitate to make a grab for his blanket and tug it over his head. Pope simply rolls his eyes at the other, goes to reach forward so he can tug the covers off and hopefully coax his boyfriend out to the car. 

“I just need you to brush your teeth and then you can sleep in the car,” Pope explains, voice soft. They had already planned out the trip and it had started last night with Pope going to sleep early so he could be up early to drive. JJ wasn’t a morning person and had to work late last night so Pope figured it would be easier if he was alert enough so JJ could catch at least a few more hours. 

“Don’t wanna,” JJ whines. Pope takes the opportunity to tug the blanket from over his head, frowning when he sees JJ has stuffed his head under the pillow. This isn’t the first time this has happened and Pope expects it won’t be the last. “Sleep now.” 

“Come on,” Pope sighs, reaches forward to tug the pillow from his hands. The other is obviously pretty tired because he doesn’t even put up a fight when Pope pulls the pillow away, tossing it to the other side of the bed. “I’ll help you get ready.” 

“But-“ 

“Up.” JJ doesn’t argue as Pope grabs his hands and pulls him into a sitting position. The other grumbles, obviously annoyed, but swings his legs over the edge of the bed, allowing Pope to pull him to his feet. Even though Pope expects it, he still stumbles backwards when JJ collapses into his open arms, head instantly going to nuzzle his neck as Pope wraps his arms around his waist. Pope is quick to hurry toward the bathroom, knowing the other has actually fallen asleep in this position before. 

“Come on. I’m not stopping in an hour for you to use the bathroom. I’ll help with your teeth when your done,” Pope says, moving to place JJ’s hand against the sink as he untangles himself from the other. JJ grumbles, but doesn’t waste time as he drops his pants, Pope rolling his eyes as he turns. 

“Nothing you haven’t seen,” JJ mumbles in his tired state. Pope merely rolls his eyes, not even bothering with a response as he waits for the other to finish. At the sound of the sink, he turns around to find JJ standing in front, eyes partially closed as he sways a bit. Pope hurries up behind him, lets the other press his back to his chest and starts to get his tooth brush ready. Once it’s ready, he holds it out for the other to take. “Too tired.” 

“When I said I’d help, I didn’t mean brush your teeth. I just meant helping you stand,” Pope explains, but doesn’t even bother as he jabs the toothbrush into JJ’s mouth. The other frowns, hand reaching up to wrap around Pope’s, moving the brush gently with him. 

After JJ spits, he leans all of his weight back on Pope, eyes closed. “Sleep yet?”

“Almost,” Pope answers, leading the other back out to the living room. He sits JJ on the bed, going over to grab the clothes they laid out the night before. He doesn’t bother getting JJ to do this alone, simply tugs the other’s shirt off and replaces it with a new one before he tugs the other up and makes him step out of his pants. 

“Oh, trying to get in my pants,” JJ snickers, dropping both his shorts and boxers in a single sweep. Pope shakes his head at the other, helping JJ get one foot and then the other into his boxers and then his shorts. Pope lets him sit while he does his shoes and socks without complaint, but he’s pretty sure it’s because the other is snoring right now. 

“JJ,” Pope says, sighs when he realizes the other is slouched over and asleep again. Pope leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead again, brush the blond hair out of his eyes. “Lets get you to the car.” It seems to wake JJ up enough as he wraps his arms around Pope’s neck, lets the other lead him outside. 

“I’m tired.” 

“I know. You can go back to sleep,” Pope smiles, makes sure the seat belt is clicked into place before he arranges a variety of pillows around the other. The second the door closes, JJ shifts, lets his head fall against it as Pope hops into the other side. “Night, babe.” 

“Night, love,” JJ replies, half asleep as he curls his legs up under him, pillow hugged to his chest. Pope smile fondly as he starts the car. 

——————————

JJ wakes up slowly, uncurling his legs to stretch out in front of him, pins and needles making his muscles twitch. He stretches his arms over his head, a yawn leaving his lips, as his hands connect with the roof of the car. The soft sunlight is blinding as he blinks open his eyes, closing them after a second when he decides the light is too bright. 

“Here,” Pope says, something tapping JJ’s shoulder. “I grabbed your sunglasses for you.” JJ makes a grab for them before he blindly slips them on his nose, opening his eyes gradually. It’s still blinding, but he blinks a few times until to adjusts and turns his attention to the other. 

“Thanks,” he mutters, voice still gravely with sleep. He clears his throat and goes to rub at his eyes. “How far are we?” The highway is stretching out before them and the signs aren’t giving their location away. 

“We’re in Maryland,” Pope answers, eyes trained on the road. He looks tired and concentrated and JJ feels bad he hadn’t woken up earlier to take over the driving. He knows Pope doesn’t prefer highway driving and JJ was used to it after years of driving to visit the other at school. “How late did you get home last night?” 

JJ thinks back for a moment, mind still catching up from his nap in the car. “Around 3. The asshole who was supposed to close bailed and it was a shit show.” The bar had been a mess and the assholes on figure 8 didn’t have any need to return their glasses to the bar when they finished. JJ found them in the craziest places last night, including a few touched under tables and one in the coat check. 

“No wonder you were so out of it this morning,” Pope comments, squinting as he leans forward. JJ doesn’t even remember much of this morning but he knows they were leaving at 6 so he didn’t get much sleep before they left. It didn’t help that he hadn’t fallen asleep right away either. “I had to brush your teeth for you.” JJ laughs at that, shaking his head at the thought. 

“Well, thanks for that,” he smiles. “Do you want me to take over? I know the route pretty well by now.” He watches the way Pope’s shoulders seem to relax at the idea and the other nods, glancing at the gps so he can figure out where they are. “Maybe we can stop for a late breakfast. I’m starving.” 

Pope hums in answer and silence falls between them as they both look out for street signs. JJ spots one that has a McDonald’s and points it out, watching as Pope carefully changes lanes to pull off the road. 

They go through the drive through and find a nice shaded spot around the side of the building. JJ hands Pope his food and starts to chow down on his own, trying to figure out when he ate last. He can’t even remember having more than a few stray fries last night. It had been so busy his break had ended before it had even started. 

“How has the drive been?” JJ asks. 

“Not bad,” Pope comments. “It’s gone pretty fast, but I like this book.” JJ smiles, glancing at the radio to see which book he’s talking about. He hasn’t read it but he knows Pope has read it a few times. It’s his go to when he needs to relax and he often listens to it when they have long drives. 

They eat in relative silence after that and JJ feels better after they eat. He stretches his arms over his head, tugs the door open and announces that he is going to use the bathroom quickly before they leave. Pope nods, cleaning up his own food and going to toss it in the trash. They switch when JJ comes out, hopping into the driver’s seat as Pope goes in to use the bathroom next. 

JJ starts the car as Pope slams the door closed. He can tell Pope is better as he sinks into the passenger's seat, hugs the pillow to his chest. “Ready to go?” He asks, turning so he can glance at JJ. 

“Almost,” JJ smiles, leaning over. He connects their lips in a slow kiss, one filled with hope and promise that he hopes exudes all the love he feels for this man. When he pulls away, they both have a goofy smile on their lips. “Now I’m good.” 

Pope laughs, eyes bright as JJ pulls out of the parking lot. 

————————-

“Holy shit,” JJ exclaims as he collapses on the king size bed, rolls around a bit as he does so. “This is the most comfortable thing I’ve ever sat on.” It was a far cry from his lumpy bed at the chateau or the pull out that he crashes on when Kie was over. 

Pope simply laughs, falling onto the bed next to him. “It is comfortable,” he comments, kicking his shoes off and shifting up the bed a bit. JJ stretches his arms out, flapping them around like you would when making a snow angel until he settles again with a sigh. 

“Dude, I can’t believe we’re doing this.” By this, JJ means the short little vacation they’re using to find an apartment so they can move in together in a few short weeks. Pope was starting graduate school in the fall and JJ already applied to a few jobs around town and had even gotten a few bites on his resume. They weren’t exactly what he wanted, but would do the trick until he could find a better job. 

This was also their first official vacation. JJ has never been on vacation before and visiting Pope out at school definitely didn’t count as a vacation. Plus, this was their first vacation together. They’ve been together for almost five years and they’ve been saving pretty much ever since. It didn’t matter if it was $5 or $20 at a time, but they each had a separate place for travel money and they were finally able to break into it. That’s how they could afford such a nice room. 

“Hopefully we find a good place,” Pope comments, turning so he can catch JJ’s eye. JJ shoots him a smile and nods. They’ve talked a little about what they want but also know they can’t be picky. The rent is crazy in Boston and barely lower in the surrounding cities and towns. They were going for something cheap, but still nice. “We have the first appointment tomorrow at 10 and then we can explore a bit and head to our next two at 2.” 

JJ nods, smirk pulling up his lips as he flips over, pushes himself up to crawl over Pope. “So, that means we have all afternoon for ourselves?” JJ wiggles his eyebrows and Pope laughs, arms moving to wrap around JJ’s neck. 

“Whatever shall we do,” Pope comments, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

JJ simply leans forward to connect their lips, happy when Pope instantly lets his mouth fall open, welcoming JJ’s tongue to deepen the kiss. 

—————————

Pope usually wakes up first, even without his alarm. He isn’t surprised this morning when he rolls over and finds he has another hour before his alarm even goes off. He’s been waking up pretty early for work the last few weeks and he felt surprisingly rested after the long drive yesterday but JJ wore him out pretty well the night before. 

The bed is warm as he rolls over to try and fall back asleep, JJ’s arm pulling him closer. It doesn’t seem to work though, because sleep won’t take him again and he ends up just rolling around a bit before JJ’s blue eyes flutter open. “Stop movin,” he mutters, voice sleep heavy as he closes his eyes again, curls up against Pope. Pope winds his arm around JJ’s waist, pulls him closer and lets JJ’s steady breathing fill his senses. 

It doesn’t help him fall asleep but his alarm goes off sooner than he expected. 

The sound has JJ shooting up in bed, head shifting back and forth as he tries to find the culprit. Pope leans over to turn his alarm off, watching as JJ’s shoulders relax and he sinks back down into the bed. Pope leans over to press a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll wake you up when I’m done.” JJ merely hums as Pope shuffles out of the bed. 

It’s only half an hour later when Pope leans forward to shake JJ awake, watching as the other flutters his blue eyes open. Pope remembers a time when JJ used to always wake in a panic, dreams haunting his tired brain most nights. It had taken a long time for him to get to this point and Pope’s heart flutters as he watches the other rub at his eyes and push himself up so he’s sitting criss cross in front of Pope. 

“Mornin’,” he mumbles and Pope smiles, leans forward to press their lips together in a quick kiss. JJ isn’t having any of that though and reaches a hand up to wrap around Pope’s neck, pulls him closer until they meet in the middle. 

JJ kisses are lazy and tired, fingers dancing across his chest so he can wrap both of his arms around Pope’s neck. He leans back slowly, taking Pope with him so the other is hovering over him. 

“We have to leave soon. I want to grab breakfast before we go,” Pope explains, only pulling a hair away from the other. JJ pouts at his words, leaning up to connect their lips again. Pope indulges him for a moment before he pulls away, giving JJ a serious look. 

“But I want you to fuck me,” he whines and Pope chokes on his breath. He doesn’t know why JJ’s blunt words still surprise him, but they do. 

“We don’t have time now, but I promise I’ll make it worth your while tonight,” Pope replies after his shock disappears. He leans forward to press a long and languid kiss to JJ’s lips, a promise of a night that will be worth the wait. 

“But you can’t just kiss me like that and not fuck me.” 

“I’m pretty sure I just did.” At that, he pulls away completely, a soft laugh leaving his lips when JJ crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. Pope simply shakes his head, patting JJ’s hip a few times before he goes to rummage through the other’s bag. He tosses the clothes onto the bed, noting he hasn’t moved an inch. 

Pope rolls his eyes, but climbs back on the bed again, a leg on either side of JJ’s hips. He leans forward, lets his lips hover for a moment as he glances at JJ’s blue eyes, letting them flick down to his lips again before he connects them. He pulls back just as JJ’s hands start to wander, teasing. “I promise if you get up now, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” Pope promises, voice as seductive and lust filled as he can possibly make it. 

JJ only takes a moment to process the words, eye blues wide in shock as he searches Pope’s face. It is pretty unusual for Pope to be the one making promises like that, but this week was special. JJ seems to realize he’s serious then and Pope’s never seen the other get out of bed so fast. It nearly knocks Pope off in the process. 

Pope laughs as JJ hurries around the room, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he pulls on a clean pair of pants in the process. The toothbrush nearly flicks out of his mouth when he pulls the shirt on, grabbing the brush so he can actually scrub his teeth as he hurries back to the bathroom. 

JJ is standing in front of him only a few minutes later, cheeky smile on his lips. “You better keep up your end of the promise.” Pope can only laugh as he shuffles off the bed so they can head down to breakfast together. 

————————-

The apartment is small, but JJ and Pope have always been able to work in small spaces. JJ had visited Pope on countless occasions at school and not only were the rooms small, but they both managed to squeeze in the twin size bed more times than they can count. 

The space is a small third floor one bedroom apartment just outside of the city. The owner said it’s a great spot for young people, right on the T and only a short walk from all the nightlife that happened. JJ and Pope didn’t care much for nightlife. They both had to focus on work and Pope had school on top of that. They wouldn’t mind a good bar or two in walking distance though so it was good to know. Plus, it came with one parking spot, which is all they needed at the moment. 

“What made you guys move?” The owner, a kind looking man in his mid fifties, asks, eyes curious. The pair glance at each other and exchange a smile before they turn to the kind man in front of him. Pope finds the owner may be one of the reasons this apartment could work. It was good to have someone nice who didn’t seem to have a problem with their lifestyle (which they didn’t outright disclose but thought it was obvious by the lack of a second bedroom). 

“We wanted a fresh start,” Pope answers. The man nods and Pope sees the understanding flash in his eyes at the words. 

“Well, I hope this move is just what you're looking for.” The owner pauses as he glances out the window, moving to tug the curtain open. “There’s a park just down the street as well. It’s a nice mile around a small pond. Utilities are separate but WiFi and cable are included in rent. We have a shared washer, dryer in the basement which can also be used for storage if you need it.” 

JJ nods, walking around the small area. Pope watches him closely as he looks in cabinets and tugs back the shower curtain. He stops to look out the window a bit and Pope knows the other is trying to get a feel of what it would be like to live in this space. This was going to be their first home together and JJ wants it to be perfect. Pope does too, but he finds he’s a bit more worried about the technicalities of renting but he figures that is why they work together. 

“Is it close to the beach?” JJ asks. The other had voiced how important a beach was to him and Pope understood. The ocean had always been JJ’s safe space. 

“I’d say about half an hour depending on traffic. There are a few great beaches about the same distance away,” he explains. JJ nods, going back to puttering around. 

“Are you both in school? I usually get a lot of students. It’s unusual for me to have this place available this late but the last tenants left this place a mess.” 

“I’m going to school in the fall but JJ is going to start working then.” The man nods and starts chatting about his own life a bit to fill the silence that settles in the room as JJ looks around. Pope gets a few more details about the place, including information about the neighborhood and the other tenants before JJ gives him a nod and Pope knows he’s ready to go. 

“This has been very helpful. Thanks for showing us around.” 

“If you're interested, I’d love to have you guys.”

“When do you need to know by?” 

“I’d give it till the end of the week. I have a few others interested though,” he explains and Pope nods, reaching out to shake his hand, JJ follows suit as the two head down the stairs and out of the building. 

“I like it,” JJ says the second they step outside. Pope laughs, reaching to grab at the other’s hand as they walk down the street. They want to look around a bit before they head out and the park really is close because it comes into view as they turn the corner. 

“I did too, but we have five other places to see before we decide,” Pope explains and JJ frowns. It’s only a moment though, because the park comes into view and the other surges forward, pulling Pope with him as he comes to a stop just in front of the small body of water.

The park is pretty crowded, joggers running along the edge and couples lining the grass and benches along the water. It looks like a nice little date spot and a great place to unwind after a long day and Pope adds that to the pro column. JJ seems excited too as he bounces on his toes, points out a swan sitting in the middle of the body of water. 

“Come on, let’s go for a walk,” Pope suggests, nodding his head toward the trail. JJ nods excitedly and the two fall into step as they enter a small wooden area, trails shooting out in different directions. They decide to stay on the main one, but only after JJ pouts and complains that Pope has no sense of adventure. 

—————————

The next two places aren’t amazing. The single bedroom in a suburb of Boston is a little smaller than they both expected and the second place is in a shitty area and further than they both expected from Pope’s school. They end up declining both at the initial meeting and hope for some better prospects tomorrow. 

The long day has both men dragging their feet as they find a restaurant in town. It’s one Pope is familiar with from his time in undergrad and JJ doesn’t seem to care where they go because he’s getting cranky in his hungry state. Pope simply rolls his eyes and chuckles as he drags him inside. 

“Pope!” 

The call of his name has Pope’s brows furrowing in confusion as he turns to look for the caller. He smiles when his eyes land on Jenny, one of his friends from school, and he tugs JJ over to the table so they can sit with them. 

“Holy shit! What are you doing here?” She smiles, jumping forward to wrap her arms around him. He laughs, pats her on the back a few times, before he pulls away. 

“We’re apartment hunting for the fall,” Pope explains and the girl smiles at him, invites them to sit with her. JJ gives him a weary look, but shrugs. Pope knows the other is ready to get back to the room, waiting for Pope to cash in on his promise from this morning and Pope tries to reassure the other that they won’t stay long. 

Pope keeps his promise and only an hour later they’re excusing themselves from the conversation and Jenny is setting up another time for them to hang out when they officially move back. Pope smiles and tells her to text him and the pair are heading out the door. 

Pope can tell JJ is tired as they walk along the path toward the car. He instantly takes the keys from the other and JJ doesn’t seem to fight him. The countless late nights at work seem to be catching up to him at this moment, now that he seems to have a second to rest, and Pope’s heart swells with appreciation as he thinks about how much work JJ is putting into them moving in together. The other has been working two jobs for years so they could save enough money to move in together once Pope got into graduate school and Pope was so appreciative if not a little guilty he hadn’t contributed more. JJ assured him time and time again that this is what he wanted and it would be worth it in the end when they could finally move away together. 

The door to the hotel room opens and closes though and it’s like a switch goes off in JJ. The other is instantly pulling Pope close, crashing their lips together as he lets his arms wind around Pope’s neck, pulls him closer. Pope is startled for a moment, let let’s himself sink into the touch, lets his hands rest on JJ’s hips, slide across the skin on his lower back, push the shirt up. 

“You better hold up your end of the promise,” JJ whispers, voices soft and filled with lust. Pope doesn’t have to be told twice as he crashes his lips to JJ’s, slips his tongue into his mouth without warning. The other gasps, Pope’s fingers playing over the bare skin on his back, drawing patterns into his skin that have JJ pushing forward, rubbing his already hard erection against Pope’s leg in a sudden need for friction. Pope smiles against his lips, pulls his mouth away and lets it fall to the exposed skin of his neck, slides across every single sensitive spot that he knows until he pulls back for a moment to tug JJ’s shirt over his head. 

Pope doesn’t take another second as he tugs the other away from the wall, walks him back toward the large bed and turns him around. He is quick to shove JJ down, ass hanging over the edge of the bed as Pope goes to flick the button to pull down both his pants and boxers in one quick motion. JJ groans from his spot on the bed, adjusts himself a bit as Pope tosses the garments aside with his shoes and socks. 

Pope smirks as JJ glances over his shoulder, arms brackets in front of him to hold him up. The other is naked in front of him, erection already straining against the edge of the bed and Pope swoops down in one quick motion to press his lips to each ass cheek. 

JJ lets out a deep groan, face falling into the comforter, and fingers fisting the fabric as he jerks back. Pope is quick to steady him, hand on each hip as he finally tugs his ass cheeks apart, swoops down to press his tongue to JJ’s asshole as the other shivers against him. 

Pope only rewards him with one quick lick though before he pulls back, letting out a puff of air as he watches JJ clench in front of him. The other reaches out blindly, but Pope isn’t having any of that, reaches forward to place his hand back where it was and JJ moans his name, nerdy and wanting as Pope lets out another breath of air. 

“Fuck, Pope,” JJ groans and Pope finally lets his tongue swip over his asshole again, smiles at the sounds JJ makes as he presses his tongue to the waiting skin, feels the way it clenches before Pope’s finally probs that ring of muscle and slips inside. “Shit. I love your tongue.” The words have Pope pulling his tongue out only to slip it back in again, smirking at the way JJ starts to thrust into him. 

Pope isn’t having that though, wraps his arms around JJ’s thighs and steadies him. JJ whines, fingers tightening in the comforter as Pope laps at his asshole, watching the way it twitches in front of his eyes.

It’s then he catches JJ’s hand shifting and Pope grabs it, pulls completely away from JJ as the other looks over his shoulder, completely gone and confused. Pope shakes his head at the other, places his hand back on the mattress next to his head and looks JJ in the eyes. “No touching.” There is no room for argument. 

JJ swallows and nods. 

Pope takes this opportunity to grab the lube from the night before, coats his fingers as he returns to his spot in front of JJ’s ass. The discarded towel from his morning shower is hanging off a chair and he is quick to grab that, spreading it under JJ so the other doesn’t cum on the hotel comforter. 

He blows another puff of air when he’s settled and smirks as JJ tries to move again, stopped by Pope’s hand pressing against his back, making it arch into the mattress below him. Pope takes the opportunity to slip the first finger in, leaning down to suck one of JJ’s balls into his mouth, letting his tongue lather the skin as he presses a second finger into him. 

JJ groans when he adds the third without warning, hips thrusting backwards at the intrusion. Pope stops at the action, waits for JJ to stop moving before he moves his fingers again, pressing them in and out as he finally allows his other hand to wrap around JJ’s hard, leaking cock. JJ nearly melts at the touch. 

“Fuck, I need it Pope.” JJ throws his head back at the words, eyes closed and chest heaving and Pope decides that it’s time. JJ whimpers when Pope pulls both of his hands away, making quick work of his pants before he lathers himself with lube. 

Without warning, he’s balls deep inside JJ, the other’s moan echoing in the small room. Pope gives him a moment, lets his finger trail along his arched spin and leans forward to trail his lips along his shoulder blades.

“Fuck, move,” JJ finally breaths and Pope starts in an instant, pace fast as he pushes and pulls in steady movements. He leans forward to cover the other, lets his fingers slide between JJ’s now open hand and presses his lips to the other’s back. 

It doesn’t take long for JJ’s hand to curl up again, Pope’s fingers trapped between his. The other cums with a loud groan of Pope’s name, riding out his orgasim as Pope pumps in and out of him steadily. The sight of the other cumming has Pope tipping over the edge, stomach clenching as he shoots himself inside JJ’s ass, bucks his hips a few more times before he pulls out slowly, earning a low groan from JJ, who has collapsed on the bed in a heap. 

“Fuck, I love you dick,” JJ mutters, face in the mattress as he tries to catch his breath. Pope laughs at his words, shifts so he can pull JJ closer. The other curls up against him, cum sticking to his abdomen and dribbling out of his ass. 

“We need a shower first. Don’t fall asleep on me,” Pope smiles, watching as JJ lifts his head just enough to rest his chin on Pope’s chest. 

“If I’m up tomorrow, can we repeat that?” 

Pope bursts out laughing at the words, moving so both of them can sit up properly. But one look at JJ’s face has Pope’s laughter dying down and he realizes how serious the other truly is. 

“Yeah, I think we can.” 

JJ smiles at him, tired and happy and the two make their way to the shower, tossing the towel they put on the bed into the dirty pile. 

—————————

The next day JJ gets out of bed without a fuss and a smirk on his lips. Pope merely rolls his eyes as they head to breakfast and out for their first meeting of the day. 

The three meetings are all in a row today and consist of another studio and two one bedroom apartments just outside of town in what is known as an up and coming area. Pope can see why as they drive around, noting how many young people are making their way to work and piling into the T to go into Boston for a day of school or work. It feels like a pretty good vide. 

The first place is small but cozy. It reminds Pope of the chateau with it’s worn wood accents and beach vibe. The older woman who owns the place is nice as she walks them around, explains that utilities are separate as well as WiFi and cable. She tells them a bit about the location and mentions a nice wooded area for walks. She sees nice enough, but glances at the two of them questioningly and Pope doesn’t like it. 

The second place is a generous studio on the first floor of a triple decker. The other two floors have veteran tenants and the only reason the current tenant moved out was because they got married and moved to a house. The owner, in their thirties and a little grumpy, shows them around, introduces them to the older couple upstairs and explains a few of the rules of the house, mentions that everything is separate but the two other tenants struck a deal for the cable that they could probably get in on. This one is closer to downtown but further from a place where they can go out and enjoy the fresh air. 

The third is a small one bedroom that overlooks a nice wooded area with a small body of water. It’s a bit out of their price range, but Pope wanted to compare it to some of the other places around. It has a nice open concept kitchen and living area and a recreation area out back since it’s in a bigger apartment complex. It also has a pool and its own gym attached. It comes with some amenities, including cable and washer and dryer, but it’s owned by a bigger company and Pope isn’t sure how he feels about that. JJ ends up running around the place looking at the gym, nearly falling into the pool and excited when he sees a nice place to sit down and grab a drink at the bar after work or school. It’s nice, but JJ shares one look with Pope and seems to understand it is out of their price range. 

They have until the end of the week for each of the places and Pope thinks they’ll need some time to figure out what they want. There are a few things to discuss as well as the help wanted sign he noticed at the bar at the last place. Would that be enough for them to afford to live there? Pope wasn’t sure but it was something to consider. 

They end up at the Boston Commons after driving around for a bit. JJ hurries around, smiling as he takes in the sights. It’s a little silly because they’ve been there before but never in summer when everything is in full bloom and the tours are in full swing. 

“Can we do one?” Pope hadn’t expected JJ to want to do the tour, but nods nonetheless. He’s heard good things about it and the actors are always amusing from what he understands. 

The tour is better than he even expected and he doesn’t know why they hadn’t done one sooner. It went through all the history around the area and even JJ seemed interested in the history around town. He would pipe up every once and awhile to ask a question, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the tour guide answered. 

They end the day with a quick meal at a restaurant the tour guide recommended before they head back to their hotel. 

Pope keeps his promise again and JJ spends the night a writhing, turned on mess as Pope teases him. 

————————-

The next morning they drive up to New Hampshire. They rent a little cottage on the lake and unpack before they head out to town. They don’t have many plans but Pope wants to take JJ on the railroad car for lunch and do some shopping in North Conway. He got a few hike recommendations from some of his friends and he was thinking they could hit some of those. 

But JJ is in the water first. The little cottage has floaties and JJ is basically asleep on one when Pope settles them into the small cottage. 

“JJ, you're floating away,” Pope comments, noting the other is heading out of the small cover they’ve gotten lucky enough is included in their rent. 

“Come rescue me,” JJ calls, doesn’t even bother to paddle as he pulls his hat down his head a little further and leans back into his open hands. 

Pope ends up simply kicking his shoes off and tugging the shirt over his head. The water is surprisingly warm when he jumps off the dock, swimming over to his boyfriend. “Finally, my hero,” JJ jokes, but Pope doesn’t go to pull him in. Instead, he gives himself a boost until he lands on the edge of the tube and the two go tumbling off, JJ’s hat floating away next to them. 

JJ is laughing when he surfaces, going to splash Pope before he leaps forward to dunk him into the water. “Dude, I was almost asleep!” Pope simply laughs as he scrambles to grab the tube and pulls it over his head. JJ pops up on the other side, flipping it so he’s in the hole now. 

“It’s almost lunch and we don’t have any food,” Pope comments, nearly slipping off the side. JJ is back up again, reaching a hand out so he can pull Pope onto the tube as well. 

“We can go in a bit.” The words are accompanied by JJ wrapping his arms around Pope’s waist, making him tumble forward so they’re chest to chest. Pope isn’t sure how they don’t fall off, but he doesn’t question it as he looks into JJ’s blue, blue eyes shining in the sun. “I just wanna relax a bit.” 

“I thought you relaxed last night,” Pope teases and JJ responds by slipping his hand down and giving Pope’s ass a nice squeeze and a light pat before his hand snakes up his back to pull Pope in for another kiss. “We are not doing it in the water!” JJ simply smirks against his lips, letting his finger trace along Pope’s spine until they dip into the waistband of his pants. Pope is quick to catch his hand though, pulling away to give the other a look. “It’s daylight.” 

“So you’d consider doing this at night?” 

Pope stops to contemplate, but the silence seems to be enough for JJ as he cheers, knocking both of them out of the tube in the process. He’s still cheering when he resurfaces and insists that Pope hurry up so they can grab lunch and go about their day. The sooner they get going, the sooner that can get back in the water tonight for more sex. 

———————-

Pope convinces JJ to go on a hike after lunch. The other pouts and complains, but ends up enjoying it more than Pope knows he’ll admit. Pope can see it in the way his eyes shine as he looks around or the fact he keeps running ahead like a little child, excited. It has Pope hurrying after him, smile bright, as JJ points out each view they come across. 

It’s a short trail but kills a few hours so they can get dinner when they’re at the bottom, sweaty and tired from the hike. JJ gobbles down his dinner, ready for a late swim, and Pope indulges him and hurries along. 

JJ doesn’t even go in the house. He simply strips off his clothes and jumps off the dock in his boxers, yelling “cannonball” as he flies through the air. Pope laughs as he watches him fondly and he decides to simply strip as well. 

JJ wolf whispers as he tugs his shorts down, folds them up nicely and places them aside with his shirt. Pope rolls his eyes and runs down the dock, jumping in near JJ so he can splash him. He surfaces to JJ’s blue eyes shining as he swims over to him, throwing his arms around his neck. 

“This is nice,” he comments, leaning forward to connect their lips. Pope can barely touch the ground as he wraps his arms around JJ’s waist, pulls him closer so they’re chest to chest. “I could see us with a house on the lake. It’s not the ocean, but it’s nice. We could have the best of both worlds.”

Pope’s heart always stutters and swells when JJ talks about their future. The other had been so hesitant at first to mention the prospects of a life together. It wasn’t until they said I love you that JJ started mentioning the future, often nervous and off handed. It was years later and he always talked about it with a fond smile on his face and excitement for a future he never thought he would get. 

“It would be nice,” Pope comments, reaching up to brush some hair off JJ’s face. “I’m sure we can rent this place again next summer as well. It could be our new tradition.” 

The words have JJ beaming as he leans forward to connect their lips again, slow and loving. It isn’t long before his hands are wandering though, sliding down Pope’s back and into his boxers. “JJ,” Pope mutters, voice as chastising as he can make it but JJ is kissing his neck now, sucking that spot he knows that makes Pope melt and suddenly JJ is walking them back and discarding both pairs of boxers onto the dock. 

It isn’t very dark yet, but the sunset is playing out behind JJ’s head and Pope doesn’t fight it this time. There aren’t any boats around and the neighboring houses (which are pretty far away) don’t seem to be occupied right now. 

He doesn’t fight it when JJ slips his hand between them, fingers wrapping around both of their cocks as he starts to pump, lips sucking a mark into Pope’s neck. Pope groans, hand quick to cover his mouth. He doesn’t exactly want the whole lake to hear. The action has JJ smirking against his neck, hand picking up as he pumps them together, the feeling of JJ’s dick against his causing Pope’s stomach to tighten. 

JJ’s mouth slips down and Pope gasps, his orgasim hitting him all at once. He leans forward as JJ pumps them to completion, forehead presses against JJ’s shoulder as he bites his lip to prevent from making too much noise. JJ follows only moments later, not bothering as his groan carries across the water. 

JJ isn’t done though. He simply reaching forward to grab their discarded boxers and helps Pope into his as he presses his lips to his neck again. “I think we should take this inside,” he smirks and Pope doesn’t even argue as the two of them head back toward the cottage. 

Pope isn’t even in the door before JJ is pushing him against it, tugging his boxers back down in one quick motion before he walks them to their room. 

JJ at least knows enough not to get the bed wet, which is how Pope finds his hands pressing to the wall and JJ kneeling behind him as he licks a trail down his spine. 

————————-

Pope wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs the next morning. They hadn’t gone shopping the previous day so he figures JJ ran out to grab something at the little store down the way. 

He takes his time waking up, stretching his arms over his head and kicking the hot covers off. He tugs a shirt over his head as he pads out of the room, yawn leaving his lips as he does so. 

JJ is standing at the stove when he comes out and Pope makes his way around the small island to wrap his arms around JJ’s waist, press his cheek against his back as he lets his eyes drift closed. “Morning,” he mumbles, smiling when JJ takes one of his hands and brings it up to his lips to kiss. He pats it when he places it back around his waist, moving to flip the eggs. 

“I really wore you out last night. You didn’t even move when I woke up,” JJ teases and Pope hums in answer, tired. JJ had worn him out last night but he wasn’t going to complain about that. They didn’t have a solid itinerary either so it didn’t matter what time they woke up just so long as they didn’t sleep too late. 

They fall into a comfortable silence as JJ finishes up with the bacon and eggs. When they’re on two plates, JJ turns in Pope’s arms, smiling when Pope smiles sleepily at him. He leans forward to peck his lips, before he goes to grab the two plates of food and place them on the small table. 

“What do you think about the apartments?” JJ asks around a mouth full of eggs. 

“I think the first one is the best. The price is reasonable too,” Pope comments and JJ nods in agreement. 

“The last one was good,” JJ adds, munching on a piece of bacon. “I know it’s out of our price range though.” Pope hums in agreement. “Out of the other’s, I liked the first one too.” 

“He allows pets too. They have to be smaller, but I know you want a dog so I made sure to ask,” Pope explains, watching the momentary shock settle on JJ’s face. The shock quickly turns into a smile as they look at each other and Pope can practically feel the love and appreciation radiating off him in waves. 

“You asked for me?” Pope nods. “I can live with a smaller dog, at least for now.” 

“I think it might be the first one then.” 

“Yeah, I agree.” 

They continue to talk about what furniture they need after that until the pair are done with breakfast. JJ goes about cleaning up without question, letting Pope get ready for their hike this morning. 

The trail is warm and sunny when they get there and JJ hurries ahead when he finds some maps at the beginning of the trail. “This ones pretty short,” he comments, holding the map upside down. It doesn’t really matter though as they start toward the entrance. 

“I have reservations for the lunch train after so I wanted to make sure we only did a short one,” Pope explains. JJ seems to realize as they step on the trail he is holding the map upside down and turns it over, looking at the trail before he folds it back up neatly and tucks it away into his backpack. 

The trail is very short, but the waterfall at the end is a nice little surprise. JJ hurries around to take a few pictures so he can send them to Kie. He snaps a few selfies of them with the fall behind him and even asks someone to take a nicer picture of the two of them. 

During the little walk back JJ is happily swinging their hands between them, humming some tune as the parking lot comes into view. Pope takes the keys he offers and glances at his phone. They should have just enough time to get to lunch. 

JJ is bouncing in his seat as they get closer and closer to the train. They’ve never been on a train before so Pope is excited too, can feel the happy butterflies in his stomach as they pull into the parking lot, smile on his lips as JJ hops out of the car at top speed, waiting impatiently for Pope to pull the keys out of the car and get out. 

The train car is narrow as they walk through, but people are chatting happily and pointing out things on the small menu. JJ and Pope find themselves a seat near the middle and slide in across from each other. “This is so cool,” JJ comments, glancing around at the train. There are a few more people that pile in before they announce they’ll be leaving. 

“The views are supposed to be great,” Pope comments, grabbing the menu. It’s small and consists mostly of sandwiches but he doesn’t mind. They’re here for the experience anyway. 

JJ nods excitedly as someone comes through to check their tickets, the waiter following behind and taking orders. The pair orders a sandwich each and quickly turns their attention to the view out the window. 

Pope smiles as he watches trees flash by them, taking a moment to glance at his boyfriend, now leaning toward the open window, fingers wrapped around the edge as he leans out. Pope shakes his head at his antics, but turns his attention back toward the tree, admiring the mountain view as the trees clear. 

The intercom crackles to life as the food is brought out. The pair eat happily, JJ’s foot sliding up and down Pope’s calf. Pope doesn’t comment, simply rolls his eyes as the pair glance out the window again. 

The two hour ride goes faster than expected and the two are hopping off the train before they know it. JJ is still excited, glancing around at all the little shops along the street across the way. Pope doesn’t think he’ll be interested much in some of the shops, but knows the old fashioned candy store is right up his alley. 

JJ is peeling off the second they step inside, going up and down the aisle excitedly as he picks out a few things. “I’m getting this for Kie!” He calls over the top of the aisle, holding something up for Pope to see. He doesn’t see it around the people there though and simply shrugs. “And this for John B!” 

Pope simply chuckles and he picks out something for his parents and makes his way to the candy display. JJ is already there, eyes bright. “Get whatever you want,” Pope tells him, that excited expression turning toward Pope. “It’s my treat.” 

And maybe he shouldn’t have said that because JJ comes out with two pounds worth of candy and a stomach ache already forming from the fudge he eats on the way out. 

He looks much too happy for Pope to comment though. 

——————————

The Savo River is their next adventure. 

They find a spot to rent tubes and the company drives them up river so they can float down. It’s a warm day, and Pope makes sure to spray JJ down with sunscreen before they head out. 

JJ is bouncing on the balls of his feet as the van pulls up and a few people file into the van, JJ and Pope ending up in the seats in the back. “It’s like a lazy river but in nature,” JJ comments, eyes glued to the window as he watches the river go by them. 

JJ is the first one out when they arrive and he ends up helping a few people out of the van before Pope can even move. He holds his hand out for Pope though, smiles all big and wide and gummy and Pope can’t help but take his hand as he helps him out of the van, waiting for Pope’s feet to be securely on the ground before he hurries to grab the tubes. 

Pope purposely waits for the other people to get settled and float a bit down the river before they both situate themselves into the tube. JJ is already flapping around a bit, kicking his legs in the deep part before he adjusts so he’s lying across the tube this time, hat hung low over his eyes. Pope situates himself when he notices that JJ has settled and pulls his own hat down a bit to block the sun. 

The river lulls him as they float down, a yawn leaving his lips as he tries not to fall asleep. This motion reminds him of all those nights spent on the boat with his friends, of the first night JJ took him out on the boat alone as a couple and they ended up falling asleep only for John B to come looking for them when it got too late. The memories have happiness blooming in his chest as he glances over at the man he loves, happily kicking his feet in and out of the warm water as they float 

The peace doesn’t last long though and suddenly Pope finds himself immersed in the water, JJ’s blue eyes there to greet him when he resurfaces. He’s not surprised in the least. He simply lunges forward and dunks the other, careful to make sure the tubes are still in sight as JJ comes up spitting water out of his mouth. 

It’s shallow but the two of them fool around a bit until they see a few more people coming their way. JJ clearly wants to keep playing, but climbs on his tube reluctantly after Pope promises they’ll go in the water when they get back to the cottage. 

JJ falls asleep on the tube only a few minutes later and Pope hooks his foot to his tube so he doesn’t float too far away. 

————————

They get back to the cottage late but JJ basically begs Pope to go into the water again, citing it as the last time they’ll be able to this trip since they’re heading home tomorrow. Pope doesn’t need much convincing though as he follows JJ off the dock. 

The other swims around happily, splashing around and Pope floats on a fun noodle. He watches JJ closely as the other goes in and out of the water, happily pointing out fish in the setting sunlight. Pope can’t help the fond smile on his lips as JJ swims around. He looks happier than Pope has ever seen him and he knows this is what he wants forever. 

————————

“JJ, it’s time to get up,” Pope mutters, brushing blond hair from JJ’s eyes. The other rolls over, facing away from Pope as he curls up into the pillow. 

“‘M tired.” Pope chuckles, reminded of their departure for this trip as JJ tugs the blanket back over his head, his usual when he doesn’t want to get out of bed. “I don’t wanna leave.” 

“We’ll be back before you know,” Pope promises because they will. It may not be in this cottage but it will be in their apartment, which has officially been reserved for the pair to move into in a month. Pope still couldn’t believe they were finally doing this, still can’t believe how lucky he is. “And it will be in our own place.” 

JJ emerges at that statement, blue eyes peeking over the edge of the sheets as he looks at Pope. He looks happy and content in his little blanket cocoon and Pope hates that he has to take JJ away from this relaxing vacation. This is the first break JJ has gotten in so long, working so hard to save up so they could live this life together. “I love you,” JJ mutters as he watches him, eyes still half closed with sleep. 

“Marry me?”

Pope snaps his mouth shut as the words slip from his lips. It’s something he’s been thinking about lately and was planning to actually propose properly. This isn’t really how he wanted to do it, but he wasn’t about to take the words back. 

JJ shoots up the second the words leave Pope’s mouth, eyes wide as he watches Pope, searches his face for any sign that this might not be real. 

“I just-“ Pope finally continues as JJ watches him. “I know this is weird timing, but I want this. I want you, for the rest of my life. I want to move in together, get a dog, buy a house, travel, have kids. I want everything with you. I love you so much and I can’t imagine a future where I don’t love you more each day.” 

“Yes,” JJ whispers, eyes still wide. It’s like he is still processing as he answers, still trying to comprehend that Pope just asked him to marry him. 

And it takes Pope a moment to realize that he said yes. But the second it clicks, Pope is lunging forward to connect their lips, a teary laugh leaving JJ’s lips as he lets his arm slide around Pope’s neck. 

They end up leaving a little later than planned, but Pope doesn’t mind, not when he’s pressing into his fiancé. 

———————

JJ smiles as he looks at the door to their new apartment. The place is pretty empty but it was theirs. The bed on the floor was new and big, cotton sheets comforting and warm around them. The couch is small, but doesn’t have any springs that dig into their backs, and the small tv was already hooked up to cable. 

They didn’t have much money to fill the place yet, but JJ knows they’ll buy stuff little by little and make this their home. 

“Ready?” Pope asks, turning to him. They’re hands are clasped together between them, both smiling like idiots as they look at the door. JJ can feel the imprint of the ring on Pope’s finger, knows he has a matching one on his left hand as well. 

“I’ve always been ready to spend my life with you,” JJ comments, cheesy and silly but that’s how he was feeling right now. He couldn’t even imagine being happier than in this moment with the man he loves and plans to spend forever with. 

Pope reaches out to open the door but JJ stops him, a grin tugging up his lips. He lets his arms slide around Pope’s back, watches the question flash over Pope’s face as he leans over and attempts to pick Pope up off the ground. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Pope asks, working hard to keep his feet on the ground. 

“Carrying you into our home,” JJ states, like it is the most obvious thing in the word. Pope just gives him a look. 

“You are not!”

“I’m not going to drop you!” 

“I don’t care!”

But JJ isn’t having any of that as he goes to lift the other again, trying to get him to pick his feet up off the ground. After a few attempts, Pope seems to realize it’s dumb to fight and lets JJ pull his feet off the ground, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

JJ smiles at him as Pope turns the knob and the two of them step into their new apartment together. 

“I think we need to break in the bed,” JJ smirks and Pope laughs, warm and bright. 

“I think that’s a good idea.”

JJ kicks the door closed behind them as he makes his way to the bedroom, Pope’s lips on his neck as he carries the other through the second threshold that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Some places they visit:  
> The cottage is on Lake Winnipesaukee  
> North Conway  
> North Conway Scenic Railroad  
> Zeb’s General Store  
> Saco River/Kancamagus Highway  
> Sabbaday Falls  
> The Freedom Trail in Boston


End file.
